


Help Out A Little

by PersonaShipper123



Series: Pride Month 2019 [12]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, Yosuke's POV, this goes from like angst to fluffy kissies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonaShipper123/pseuds/PersonaShipper123
Summary: "I've created a monsterA hell within my headWith nowhere to go, I'm out on my ownOh, I'm so scaredI've created a monsterA beast inside my brainWith nowhere to goI'm out in my own, my mind impairedAwake me from my nightmare,"—Set It Off | Nightmare





	Help Out A Little

**Author's Note:**

> This was so late but whatever I had to get x-rays for my foot and I was binge watching TWD. Anyways, enjoy! Happy Pride 🏳️🌈

Yosuke awoke to the sound of whimpering beside him. His eyes fluttered open and he quickly rubbed them when he heard and felt Souji crying next to him. He propped himself up, looking at Souji while doing so. Souji was burying his face into his pillow, tears spilling down his cheeks as he whimpered in his sleep. 

"Souji?" Yosuke muttered, laying his hand on Souji's sweaty shoulder. He gave the other a light shake, which caused him to gasp and jolt awake instantly. Souji was breathing heavily and then he quickly turned to Yosuke, tears spilling down faster as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Yosuke!" Souji cried, bringing Yosuke in for a hug. Taken aback, Yosuke yelped in surprise before noticing that Souji was crying into his shoulder. Yosuke wrapped his arms around Souji's warm, sweaty back and rocked him back and forth. Teddie used to always wake up from nightmares, and Yosuke was the one who calmed him down, so the brunette was used to this.

Shushing the crying leader, Yosuke rubbed soothing circles on his back while continuing to rock him back and forth gently. Souji cried into Yosuke's shoulder, holding him like he was his lifeline. Souji buried his face into Yosuke's shoulder, finally calming down.

"What happened?" Yosuke asked, rocking the other back and forth. Souji sniffed, trying to get his breathing under control. The silver pulled away just enough so he could see Yosuke's face; he was still being held by the brunette and his hands were on Yosuke's shoulders. 

"I-I just...h-had a bad d-dream... is all..." Souji mumbled, Yosuke searching his teary eyes. Souji was scared- no _terrified_. And they way he clinged to Yosuke gave him the idea that the nightmare was about him. Souji was shaking, and his breathing was heavy.

Yosuke brought his hand up and brushed away tears from Souji's face. "What was it about?" 

Souji sniffed, his eyes swelling up with more tears. Yosuke cupped Souji's face, ready to brush away any tear that would fall. Souji sobbed, pulling Yosuke in and squeezing him tighter than before. Yosuke held the other's waist, rocking him back and forth again. 

"Hey, hey, shh...it's okay, it's okay..." Yosuke whispered into Souji's ear, while Souji cried into his shoulder.

"I-I was b-back home an-and..." Souji whimpered, Yosuke holding him tighter. "...a-and then y-you were the-there and my-my parents tried to-..." 

Souji sobbed, Yosuke quickly shushing him and rocking him slower than before. Souji hasn't spoke about his parents since the day Nanako and Dojima left the hospital. His parents called, he had to answer. He wasn't happy _at all_. His parents were very controlling and they never let Souji have any fun and made him study for college when he wasn't even in highschool yet. If Yosuke ever saw them, they had hell to pay.

"Y-Yosuke...?" Souji whimpered, bringing Yosuke back to reality.

"Hey, sorry, I'm here..." Yosuke whispered, nuzzling the crook of Souji's neck. Souji sniffed, seeming to have calmed down. He pulled away, his waist still in Yosuke's arms and his hands on Yosuke's neck. Souji stared into Yosuke's eyes, his tears stopped streaming.

"Promise me...that you won't leave..." Souji whispered, his body shaking. Yosuke nodded immediately, "Of course I won't. You're my partner, aren't you?"

Souji sniffed, nodding. "Yeah..." 

Yosuke brought his hand up and cupped Souji's cheek, bringing the other in for a kiss. Souji took a moment before he slowly kissed back, Yosuke holding Souji's waist tighter than before. Souji wrapped his arms around Yosuke's neck, deepening the kiss as he climbed onto his lap. Yosuke felt his heart flutter as Souji's tongue glide over his lips, requesting access. Yosuke was quick to give him that. After awhile, the two broke away for air.

The brunette gave a small smile and chuckled, "You should probably take a shower and get out of these clothes," he said, gesturing to the clothes currently stuck to Souji.

Souji gave a low chuckle, nodding. "Yeah, I should..." he suddenly smirked, "You mind helping me?"

Yosuke felt his cheeks heat up while Souji just laughed. Souji was about to climb off of Yosuke, but the brunette quickly gave him another kiss. "One more..." Yosuke mumbled against the kiss. Souji giggled, peppering the other in kisses.

"Okay, now I really need to shower and change," Souji chuckled, climbing off of Yosuke's lap. Yosuke grabbed the other's hand.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure I get to help you out a bit," Yosuke said, smirking as Souji pulled him up from the futon. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I love each and every one of you! Be yourself and be proud! Happy Pride month! 😄🏳️🌈


End file.
